Saving a Loved One
by kichu200211
Summary: Phoenix crafts and executes a plan to save Maya from Edgeworth. Sort of a sequel to Justified Rage by Blue Deity. I don't hate Maya/Miles and I really am fine with it, though I don't think it could happen. This is just to create a happy ending for that story. NaruMayo One Shot Justified Rage (Link to Original! PLEASE READ! PLEASE!): /s/6191909/1/Justified-Rage


DISCLAIMER!

I haven't written a fanfiction in nearly 2 years now. I read a lot of NaruMayo fanfics in the past few weeks.

This fanfic takes place just after Justified Rage by Blue Deity (link is above).

You _have_ to read that fanfiction to get this one, otherwise, the plot points don't make sense. TO BE CLEAR: I DON'T HATE MITSUMAYO (Edgeworth/Maya)! I DON'T! I just read that story above and wanted it to have a happy ending. I also took a few liberties and changed the Nick/Maya relationship slightly from brother/sister to love in this story. I absolutely love NaruMayo, it's my OTP!

I also made this story take place in an alternate universe where the Nick's final trial doesn't happen. This takes place after 3-5 in that alternate universe.

* * *

Phoenix had beaten up Edgeworth only 15 minutes ago. He knew he had to get Maya away from him ASAP. There's no telling whether Edgeworth would listen to his threat, but he knew he had to get her away from him, no matter the cost.

He frantically dials the number to Maya's home town, hoping against hope that it was little Pearls who answered. She was Maya's little cousin and a prodigy spirit medium. Phoenix had a plan that he was putting into motion. This plan _had_ to work or else, Edgeworth would keep hurting her.

Maya actually believed Edgeworth loved her. Ha! Like that monster would love her. He had to get the right person. He had to if he wanted to save Maya. All that currently ran through his mind was the need to save her. Finally, the phone stopped dialing.

"Mr. Nick?"

Relief, glorious relief was seeping into his veins. She had answered. He needed her to come back. He needed her to come to the city to save Maya. It would be tough to communicate this to her without telling her what exactly happened to Maya.

"Pearls, listen. Can you come here right now? It's an emergency. Maya's in danger and I need your help to save her."

"Mystic Maya is in danger? Mr. Nick, how could you let your special someone get hurt like that?"

"I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen. Please Pearls, can you come here? I'm sorry it's on such short notice."

It was the truth. He tried to tell Maya that Edgeworth didn't love her. He tried to tell her that he would continue hurting her, but she rejected it. She wouldn't listen. That night, Edgeworth sent him a text saying that she resigned. Now, he knew it was only a matter of time before Edgeworth did something bad to her. He couldn't trust him, not after what he'd done to her.

"It's alright, Mr. Nick. I'll take the train over there right now. I want to save Mystic Maya, too."

-BEEP-

Alright. Now was the wait. The 2 hour wait for Pearls to show up. He knew she would try her best to come as fast as possible, but he knew the train took 2 hours. Right now it was 10:00 AM. He needed to get a few extra locks installed within 2 hours. Then, it was time for him to pick up Pearls and take her to the office.

 _(That brute will keep hurting her if I don't succeed. I need this plan to work. I need it to work. For the love of Ami Fey, it has to work.)_

Never before had Phoenix wished with such sincerity that his plan worked, save for the time Maya was kidnapped. Back then, he had Edgeworth on his side. Both he and Edgeworth worked together to make sure she was safe and away from de Killer's clutches. He was so glad that she was saved that he cried when they reunited.

He walked into the hardware store and rented a drill and an electric screwdriver. He bought a few screws and about 4 door locks. He had to install these onto his office door for when he invited Maya inside. This was in case Maya didn't believe him and tried to run away.

Edgeworth had brainwashed her into believing that he loved her. She was obsessed with him, going so far as moving away from Phoenix. She stayed as Phoenix's assistant for a while, before last night. Last night, Phoenix discovered, to his horror, that Maya and Edgeworth's relationship wasn't as perfect as it seemed. She had bruises under her eyes and elsewhere on her arms and a few burn marks on her skin as well. He told her what he believed, but Maya pushed it aside, saying that Edgeworth would stop eventually.

He wouldn't allow Edgeworth to hurt her ANY longer. He had already failed Mia and himself, once. He didn't want it to continue. He couldn't live with himself if he allowed their "relationship" to continue. Maya was in a toxic relationship and Phoenix had to get her out. She was his best friend, and over the years, he had grown to care for her. Failing her meant that he failed not only Mia, but himself.

He couldn't allow that.

* * *

He had gotten back to the office and was in the process of installing all the locks. He looked at the time. It was almost 11: 50 AM. He had 30 minutes before Pearl came onto the scene. Luckily, he was finished installing all 4 door locks. For Phoenix, who had little craft experience, this took him about an hour and fifteen minutes.

He set out to pick Pearls up from the train station, getting on his bike and going on his way. Along the way, he saw quite a few nostalgic locations, such as the burger joint they used to frequent, where Maya once ordered so many burgers, that Phoenix was forced to go one month without paying his rent. However, he happily did it, seeing how happy those burgers made her.

Moving on, he saw a tall rollercoaster of Gatewater Land where he, Maya, and Pearls had once gone, after Hazakura and its aftermath. Pearls forced him and Maya into the Tunnel of Love. Although he would never admit it straight to her face, he quite enjoyed the ride, as it gave him time to spend with Maya. Once they had exhausted themselves walking around the park, gorging on the food in the meanwhile, Maya spotted the boat ride.

Although he was tired, he made sure to make an effort to go rowing on that boat for them. Pearl saw Edgeworth standing on the bridge, talking to some girl wearing a scarf. She pointed this out to an excited Phoenix and Maya. In a bid to get Edgeworth to notice them, Maya lost her balance fell off the boat. Phoenix attempted to pull her back up, but she pulled him in with her. Pearl, in an attempt to not miss out, jumped in after them. After this, they all got back onto the shore, all soaking wet, but laughing all the same.

Phoenix took a picture of this scene, which he kept in a drawer in his office. That was a treasured memory for him, one which he would keep for an eternity. No matter what she did, Phoenix loved her. He loved her and he knew it. It was a secret locked deep inside him, one which he wouldn't even admit to himself most of the time.

By now, Phoenix was at the train station. Looking at his watch, he realized it was about 12:05 PM. He quite literally ran inside, looking for the little girl. He looked around for a while until…

"MR. NICK! I'M HERE!"

He jumped almost 12 feet into the air, as that voice came from directly behind him. There stood Pearl Fey, looking slightly happy, but also worried.

"Mr. Nick. We don't have time to talk. We should go and save Mystic Maya."

"You're right. We have to head to the office. I'm going to call her there. I have a plan and your job is really important. If it all goes well, then we should be able to save her."

"Mr. Nick, what happened to Mystic Maya?"

Phoenix froze. He couldn't tell her. No matter how much he hated having to lie for Edgeworth at this point, he realized he couldn't tell Pearl without scarring her.

"It's something with her and Edgeworth. I need to get her back."

"So you finally realized that you love Mystic Maya?" she asked, bouncing on her little feet.

Phoenix blushed. "Something like that. I just need to get her back."

This, surprisingly, was only a half-lie.

"Alright. Let's go, Mr. Nick."

* * *

The duo reached the office around the tick of 12:45. This was mostly due to Phoenix being exhausted and having to ride his bike back the entire way was too much energy spent. They also stopped to get Pearls something to eat, as she hadn't eaten in a while.

The clouds had gathered outside when Phoenix made the fateful call. He had to call Maya and convince her to come. He knew it would be tough considering he beat up Edgeworth this morning, but he knew it had to be done.

 _(I can't keep letting this happen. If she won't listen to me, then she will have to listen to_ her _.)_

He told Pearl to keep quiet during the call, no matter what. He dialed Maya's number, which Edgeworth hadn't got changed strangely enough. He paced up and down the office, looking extremely troubled, when Maya answered.

"Mr. Wright. What business have you?"

"Maya, you have to come here. Someone has to see you at the office."

"That's rich coming from you. You hurt Miles this badly and you expect me to just come waltzing down to your office?"

"Maya, please…"

"NO! I don't want to come and I won't."

"Maya, listen— "

"I said no Mr. Wright, and no means NO!"

"MAYA FEY! If you care one whit or speck about our friendship, then you WILL come here THIS INSTANT! You owe me a lot, considering what I've done for you."

"…"

The silence was palpable. He had just used his last resort. Her full name and a threat, both of which he hated to use against Maya. He also hated being forced to rely on his favors in order to get Maya to come see him, but this wasn't his Maya. This was a Maya corrupted and brainwashed by Edgeworth. It hurt so much to speak to her like this, but he knew it was for her own safety.

"Fine. I'll come, but Miles told me not to see you ever again. This is the last time I listen to you, _Phoenix Wright._ "

 _(That piece of –)_

"Maya, just ignore him this once, like you did with me, please…"

-BEEP-

He only now realized how bad the situation was with Maya.

( _He had her eating out of the palm of her hand. This plan has to work. By the grace of Ami Fey, IT HAS TO WORK!)_

"Mr. Nick. Why were you shouting at Mystic Maya and calling her by her full name?"

"I had to, Pearls. Otherwise, she wouldn't listen to me."

"What!? Why wouldn't she listen to her special someone? What's wrong with Mystic Maya? Is a bad spirit possessing her?"

"…"

Pearl Fey had no idea how correct her assumption was, for Miles Edgeworth had changed Maya. He, himself, had changed into a monster.

 _(I can't tell her how right she is. I wish I could, but I can't. It's too much at such a young age.)_

"Pearls, I haven't told you what to do yet, right?"

She shook her head. "Can you tell me right now, Mr. Nick?"

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Now, Pearls," whispered Phoenix. The child did as she was told and started the process to channel a spirit, meanwhile Phoenix walked over to the door and started unlocking it. He had called her nearly 45 minutes ago.

Knock. Knock.

"Just a moment," said Phoenix. Looking back, he saw Mia Fey sitting where Pearl sat before, looking slightly confused as to why she was where she was. He opens the door and in walks Maya, not even looking at him, nor saying a single word. Her eyes were shut and covered by the dark glasses.

"…Maya?" asks Mia.

Maya opens her eyes and sets it upon her sister. She immediately squeals and runs over to hug her, huge smile on her face. Mia graciously takes her into her arms.

"SIS! It's been so long. I've missed you," says Maya.

Both sisters completely ignore Phoenix who, after locking all the locks, walks to a wall behind the sofa and stands there with his eyes closed, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I've missed you, too, Maya. How have you been?" asks Mia, grinning.

Suddenly, Phoenix speaks up in a grim voice, "Mia, take off her glasses."

"Wait, what? No! No, don't do it, sis. Please, I'm begging you." says Maya, suddenly panicking.

"Maya… what's wrong?" asks Mia, attempting to remove the glasses.

"Mia, There's nothing there. Don't look, it's all fine," says Maya, attempting to move out of her sister's hands.

Finally, the glasses came off and Maya closed her eyes. Mia's happy expression at seeing her little sister suddenly changed into a combination of shock and disgust. She noticed that the Magatama that was usually on Maya was missing. She also noticed that her little sister was wearing long sleeves, something which she never did. She pulled back the sleeves, revealing the cuts, burn marks, and other bruises.

"Who did this to you?" asks Mia, looking at her sister with concern.

Maya shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She was going to try her best to cover for Edgeworth and Phoenix couldn't allow that. What he was about to do would cause him an extreme amount of pain, but if it was to save Maya, he would gladly do it.

"It was my fault," says Phoenix, not even looking up.

Maya looked at him, shocked. Mia also looks up, equally as shocked.

"It was all my fault." says Phoenix.

Mia's look of shock was quickly replaced by one of pure, raw, unadulterated rage. She could sense he was hiding something, but seeing her little sister in this state, she wasn't in any mind to think clearly. She got up and went over to Phoenix, who lifted his head and opened his eyes.

The next thing that he felt was extreme pain. Mia slapped him across the face.

"Ow!"

She slapped him again. And again. And again.

"Ow! OUCH! Aargh!"

Maya was now on the verge of tears, watching Mia hitting Phoenix for something she knew he didn't do. She couldn't abandon Miles, though. He could improve and she was sure of it. She watched helplessly as Mia relentlessly launched herself at Phoenix.

"You think it's fun hurting a girl who is barely 5 feet tall? You think it's funny beating a girl who believes in you? Burning her? Cutting her? You are an embarrassment, Phoenix Wright. A failure. That's what you are. I don't even know why I trusted you. I should just _let_ you been convicted for that murder. You can't even keep your promises. I hate you and everything that you stand for. I wish that you would just…" shouts Mia, tears in her eyes.

Mia slaps him again and again and again, then punches him in the stomach with all the strength she's got. She looks at the pathetic figure of the man she trusted to look after her sister. Phoenix is completely immobilized. He couldn't move.

 _(I didn't expect that… Am I really… Does she really… I…No! She's just angry at seeing Maya like this. I shouldn't think too deeply about this, but… I always bluff in court. I couldn't even protect Maya. Maybe I am a failure. Maybe she's right…)_

"Oooooh…"

Phoenix lapses into unconsciousness as he kneels and lays low to the ground in front of Mia, who prepares to kick him into the ground, the pure rage she felt for the man she looks down on is incomparable.

Her foot is just a few feet from Phoenix's back when—

"STOP IT NOW, MIA! Please, sis."

Mia stopped mid-kick. Maya had gotten up and was restraining Mia from hurting Phoenix further.

"Maya. This _bastard_ hurt you that badly and you want to protect him? I want to kill him right now. I should never have trusted him. He was a mistake from the start."

"Sis. It wasn't him."

"Huh? He's the only one who could have done it."

"It wasn't Nick. He didn't do this to me."

"Then, who did?"

"It was… Miles."

"Miles? As in Miles Edgeworth?"

Mia was shocked and had a hand up to her mouth. Maya nodded, tears now in free flow on her face. Phoenix was still laying on the ground, unable move much more.

"I'm dating him. Eventually, I moved in with him and he started hitting me a few months ago."

"That… Urgh…"

"Mia. Let's help get Nick up. I think we've hurt him enough."

"You're right. He didn't deserve any of that."

Mia and Maya both took Phoenix up by the arms and laid him onto the sofa. He was still quite unconscious after the beating he took from Mia. Mia between him and Maya, whose eyes were still glistening with tears.

"Why did he admit to it, though, Maya?"

"I don't know, sis. He knows he didn't do it. _I_ know he didn't do it."

"Maya. What happened between you and Edgeworth?"

"I started dating him a few months ago. He was really nice and he asked me to move in with him eventually. I moved and then eventually, he asked me to change. He told me to be more formal, like calling Nick, Mr. Wright, and to spend less time with him. Whenever I make a mistake, he punishes me like this. I know he can improve though, sis, don't worry."

"Maya, you're _insane_ if you believe that a man who did that to you can change. What do you mean don't worry? You're my kid sister and I have to worry for your safety."

"Mia, please don't say that. I know Miles can improve. I know he loves me and I love him. He— "

"Treats you like a slave," said Phoenix, waking up but still lying down.

"Phoenix, why did you tell me that you hurt Maya when it's you knew you didn't do it?"

"I made a promise to Maya that I would never tell anyone about it. Technically, I never broke that promise. Maya told you herself. She told me not to tell because she's afraid that beast will get in trouble," explains Phoenix.

Maya looked at him.

"Nick, I _need_ him."

"No, Maya, you don't. You have Phoenix and Pearls," says Mia, "and you _know_ I love you."

"Mia, I _know_ he loves me."

"Maya, Edgeworth really doesn't care about you," says Phoenix, sounding grim, "I know it's hard but think back to how he's treated you in the past."

"What do you mean, Nick?"

"Well, he shows you how much he 'loves' you at seemingly random times, making sure that you don't get too used to it. He treats you like a slave, basically his own personal play doll. He forced you to remove your Magatama, didn't he?" says Phoenix.

Maya nodded sadly, new tears forming in her eyes. "He told me I didn't need it anymore, after all, who needs me more than him? He also told me to stay with him and not to go to Kurain Village. I earned this black eye when I argued back."

"Maya, listen to yourself. He's brainwashing you, can't you see that?" asks Mia.

"Sis. He can change. I'll show him that I love him and he'll change. I'm sure of that," says Maya.

"No, he won't and I'm sure of that. He basically told Adrian Andrews that he didn't care if she committed suicide. Even you remember that, right, Mia?"

Mia nodded, "Yes, I remember that. I personally think he went too far there, but Andrews seemed to be able to handle his outburst. This, however, is going _way, way, way too far._ "

"Maya, please. I can't see the same thing happening to you. Please Maya. For me and Mia, please," begs Phoenix.

"I don't know if I can abandon him, Nick," says Maya.

"Well, he _will_ abandon _you_ in the future once he's done with you," says Mia.

"…"

Tears fell once again on Maya's face. Mia got up and hugged her immediately. Phoenix attempted to stand up, but due to him recently sustaining a heavy beating, couldn't move if he tried to.

"Please, Maya. If not for me, then for Phoenix and Pearly," says Mia.

Maya nodded quietly, tears still falling down her face. She knew that the argument was over. She knew she had to end things with Miles. She knew their relationship was becoming toxic to the extreme. Mia comforted Maya for the next few minutes just talking to her. Phoenix couldn't listen in as it was too far.

"Phoenix… I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You _aren't_ a failure. You are one of the best people I know. I know you did everything possible to protect my little sister. I'm so sorry. I was angry at you, thinking you did this to her. You even admitted to it, for some reason."

"I know, Mia. It's alright," says Phoenix, but he still blames himself for what happened to Maya. _'I know she didn't mean what she said, but it still stings. I can't exactly say I did the best job of protecting Maya.'_

"Listen, I have to go now. I feel a major headache right now. Pearly has used up the last of her energy reserves."

"…Sis…"

"I love you, Maya. You know that. I never want to come back and see you hurt _ever_ again."

"I love you too, sis."

Mia left Pearl's body, leaving a knocked out Pearl in her place. Maya picked her up and took her to a spare bed left in the place, before returning and sitting down.

"Nick… I'm… I… I'm so sorry," she said, before breaking down once again. Phoenix sucked up every bit of pain he felt for Maya's sake and finally got up, moving over to where she was currently sitting.

He sat beside her and took her into an embrace. He wouldn't take an apology from Maya. Phoenix Wright never would.

"Maya. Please don't apologize to me, _ever again_ ," he said, in a comforting voice, "What happened wasn't your fault. It was _his_. He forced you into it and you weren't able to stop him."

"But I did it. If I had known that— "

"Maya, I refuse your apology and that's final," said Phoenix, with a tone of finality, "You did _nothing_ wrong. I've been where you were before."

"What?"

"In college, I dated that woman who tried to kill you, Dahlia Hawthorne, or I thought I did. She was a kind and sweet person who treated me very well. I was an overemotional crybaby. Then, there was a murder in my college and I was accused. My then "girlfriend" gave a testimony which was meant to incriminate me. Your sister saved me that day. She found that Dahlia was the true murderer in the case and that she was just using me. Later on, during Iris's trial is when I discovered I didn't date Dahlia at all and instead dated Iris, but she's gone now. She's gone back to Hazakura and I haven't heard from her in months."

"Did she hurt you in any way?"

"When she betrayed me in court, I was devastated and didn't know what to do. I believed that there was a clone or something, ironically true sort of. Anyways, I couldn't move on. I thought I couldn't go forward. Do you know what kept me going to become a lawyer?"

"What was it?"

"It was 2 things. One was the words of your sister to forget about her and move on. The second thing was distraction. I made sure to distract myself and eventually, I was able to go forward."

"What do I have to distract myself?"

"That I do not know. Each person has their own distraction. For me, it was law studies and eventually owning this law office. For you, it could be the Steel Samurai or even your medium training."

Suddenly they were forced out of their embrace by a ringtone. It was the Pink Princess theme. Only one phone had that ringtone, and that belonged to…

"It's him," says Maya, sounding positively terrified.

The caller ID on screen read "Miles".

"Maya, you have to end this. Right now," says Phoenix, "I'm right here, so you have nothing to worry about. Nobody will hurt you anymore, least of all, Miles. Pick up that call."

"I know, but… It'll be tough. Are you sure I can do it, Nick?" asks Maya.

Phoenix nodded, "I'm sure of it. I'll be here if you need me."

-BEEP-

"Maya, it's me, Miles. I want to know where you are."

"Miles, I'm at Nick's office."

"I told you to call him Mr. Wright. And what exactly are you think you're doing there? Do we have to discuss this when you get home tonight?"

 _(That devil. Even after I went and beat him up, he still wants to hurt her. I want to hear his reaction to this.)_

"No, Miles," says Maya, putting on a sudden burst of confidence, "We'll never have to discuss it again."

"What do you mean?"

"Miles, I'm… I'm… I'm breaking up with you."

An uncomfortable silence lingers on the line.

"I'm coming to pick you up. You've had enough to drink, Maya. We'll discuss this later."

"Mr. Edgeworth, I'm serious. I can't handle it anymore. You've been beating me senseless for the past few months. I can't take it," says Maya.

"Maya Fey, you will come with me this instant. If you won't, then I will make sure — "

Phoenix suddenly takes the phone from Maya.

"You'll what, you brute? Finish that sentence right now!" He shouts into the device.

"Wright? Is that you? You convinced her to break up with me?" Edgeworth asked, voice suddenly tense, fear permeating through.

 _(Heh! That ogre's still scared of me. I must have terrified him today morning.)_

"No, not just me. It was also Mia. You'll never hurt her again. I swear to Ami Fey that if you even come CLOSE to her EVER again, I'll finish you off with my own two hands."

"…"

"Miles Edgeworth, you will, within 24 hours, return ALL of Maya's things to this office. All of the things she had PRIOR to dating you."

"Or what?"

"Or else we will press charges. Even if you do return those items, don't sigh in relief, because I will let Maya decide if she wants to press charges. If she accepts, we will press. Even if she doesn't, you will have to live with what you did. And if the time comes that you're arrested again, you'd better hope for a good defense attorney, because I will NEVER defend you EVER again."

"Maya Fey's belongings will be returned to your office within 24 hours…"

-BEEP-

"That was so hard for me, Nick," says Maya, "I just broke up with him. I don't know if I'll every trust anyone else again."

 _(Does that include me?)_

"Maya, you've been through a lot these past few months," says Phoenix, "I think it's about high time that you relax."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, knowing you, I bought a stack of burgers on the way back to the office. I also managed to hide a few Steel Samurai and Pink Princess movies from you when you moved out," says Phoenix, grinning slightly.

Looking at the clock, he was shocked at the time. It was nearly 3:00. Phoenix brought out the CDs and the bag of burgers. He set them before Maya, allowing her to choose the movie.

"How about the classic, _Steel Samurai: The Movie_?" asks Maya.

Phoenix shrugs, "Maya, this is your choice."

"Okay!" she exclaims, bouncing off the sofa, movie in hand.

She puts the disk into the player and steps back. Within moments, the Steel Samurai theme starts playing with the TV showing the title screen. Phoenix had to admit that the only reason he was doing this was to get Maya's mind off of the incident. He was also going to take a break for 1 week to allow Maya to heal physically and mentally. He also wanted to ensure that Edgeworth never set foot near Maya ever again without him being near her to protect her.

Once the movie began, Maya squealed in delight as the Steel Samurai said his motto.

 _(Will Powers was a pretty good actor, even if he did act in a kid's TV show turned movie.)_

* * *

Phoenix had sat with her for nearly 5 hours. They had watched 3 full movies and Maya seemed to want to watch a fourth.

 _(This girl only just broke up with her 'boyfriend', and she's still as chipper as ever. Maya Fey has some form of strength that only Ami Fey knew about.)_

In contrast to the Maya of the past few months, this Maya was quite unchanged from his old assistant. This was the girl who had helped him take out von Karma, the girl who was his assistant. She was his closest friend, and the one person he held dearest. No wonder Engarde kidnapped her.

Within about another 30 minutes, though, Maya started to show signs of fatigue. Phoenix was watching the movie when he suddenly felt a pressure on his side. Maya had moved closer to him and was currently using his shoulder as a pillow. Within about another 20 minutes, she was fast asleep. Phoenix wrapped an arm around her to secure her. He accidentally touched a bruise on her right arm.

"I'm sorry, Miles. Please don't…"

Phoenix's eyes widened.

 _(That monster… He… I can't believe he would do this to her. She doesn't deserve any of this. She needs someone who loves her, no matter what. Someone who won't hurt her. She's been through enough for a lifetime. I'm so sorry, Maya. I wasn't able to save you until it was too late.)_

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

She suddenly felt a sensation of pain on her arm, from when Nick put his arms around her. And she reflexively said,

"I'm sorry, Miles. Please don't…"

Within another few minutes, she felt a warm liquid on her head. A few seconds later, she heard a small, quiet sob.

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, Maya. I never wanted this to happen to you. It's my fault for allowing Edgeworth to do what he did to you. If only I'd stopped it sooner."

 _(He's blaming_ himself _for what Mr. Edgeworth did to me, but I don't want to wake up. I can't let him know I'm still awake.)_

"Oh Maya… If only you knew how much I love you…"

Maya's heart stopped.

 _(Wait…WHAT? HE LOVES ME?! No, it can't be true. How could he love me after what I did?)_

"I thought once that it was only as a brother or a sibling, but I know better now…"

 _(Nick…loves…me… He really does.)_

"Maybe once… when I saved you from Franziska. When you were kidnapped, when you were finally gone from me and I had no reassurance that you were safe did I realize how much I love you…"

Nick was speaking mostly to himself at this point, not knowing that Maya was hanging on to every word he was saying.

"When Franziska gave me that card at Trés Bien, I knew that you thought of me when you were kidnapped. I delayed telling you, and was about to soon, but then Edgeworth asked you out."

 _(…Nick…)_

"When I saw what happened to you last night, I wasn't able to handle myself. Every bruise, cut, or burn on your body was a stab into my soul."

 _(I love you too, Nick. I had a crush on you ever since you defended me. I only truly realized I loved you when I was kidnapped and drew that card. It was the one thing that gave me strength during that time…)_

"If only I had told you sooner. If only I hadn't been so thick-blooded, this may have never happened. I wish I had told you sooner, but now it's too late, far too late to take away the injuries. But know this, I will keep you safe if it means my very life, Maya Fey. No matter what you do, where you are, I will protect you. I love you to the moon and back and always will."

At this, she finally opened her eyes, got up, and looked at him. Phoenix was shocked as he thought she was asleep. Immediately, he goes a shade of pink which would have given Max Galactica a flight for his money.

"Is it true, Nick?" Maya asks with a look of apprehension.

"Maya, I—Yes," Phoenix admits, "I love you. I love you so much that it hurt me to see those wounds.

"Oh Nick!"

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard everything. I have something to say to you too, Nick."

"What is it, Maya?" says Phoenix, also looking slightly uneasy.

"I love you too, Phoenix Wright!" exclaims Maya before wrapping Phoenix in the tightest hug he has ever felt. He returns the embrace with equal enthusiasm. Once they pull back, she lays her head against Phoenix's shoulder and drifts into sleep. Phoenix plants a soft kiss on her head before finally putting his head on hers and going to sleep properly for the first time in a while.

Unbeknownst to them, a little girl had gotten up to get some water in the middle of the night. It took all her strength not to squeal in delight as the two people she wants to see together finally do so. She knew they needed their private time alone and so, she went back into her bedroom, barely able to hide her joy.

"I knew it. I always knew they loved each other," Pearl Fey whispers to herself, "I have no doubt in my mind that those two will stay together forever."

Pearl would talk to them about it tomorrow morning, but right now, she was gushing privately about the 8 cousins she would have.

"One will be named Mia, the other will be named…"


End file.
